Power management continues to be a goal of system designers. One approach to minimizing power consumption involves changing the operating state of the system. However, even when such a state change is performed, voltage regulators (VRs) in the system are maintained at constant output voltage. Consequently, system power load remains constant even when activity of the system circuits is not constant, e.g., inactive.